


Antonio

by lovenotLOVE



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE





	Antonio

"You look  
so good  
like this,"  
his words  
brushed softly  
against my ear.  
"so hot,  
spread out,  
just for me."  
His fingers  
in my hair,  
grasping tight,  
it hurt so good.  
"So cute,  
you make me do  
indescribable things  
when you're away,"  
those beautiful green eyes,  
full of naught but love  
and compassion,  
"and I want  
my hands  
to be yours  
in those moments."  
My moan,  
full of pleasure  
and pain  
as he entered me,  
"I love  
seeing you  
in pleasure  
so much."  
The musk  
of sweat  
and lust  
as he moved.  
"I love you."  
His lips  
against mine,  
tasting of love  
as my vision  
turned white  
and I screamed out his name,  
"Antonio!"


End file.
